Expanded fluoropolymers such as expanded PTFE (ePTFE) are used in a wide variety of applications, including but not limited to filtration, venting, garments, medical implants, electronic wire and cable and the like. Expanded PTFE is porous; allowing fluid to pass there through. In some applications, the expanded fluoropolymer is attached to one or more support layers that provide dimensional stability and mechanical reinforcement. In addition, some applications expose the expanded fluoropolymer to high temperature or aggressive chemicals, limiting the type of support materials that can be used. In these challenging applications, it is sometimes necessary to use a fluoropolymer support, and in particular, one that is stable at high temperature. Fluoropolymer support materials such as non-wovens, netting, fabrics, felts, or other porous fluoropolymer materials are very expensive, have limited availability and are difficult to attach to other fluoropolymer materials such as the expanded fluoropolymer.
Further, in many applications, such as for example venting, both breathability and structural integrity are necessary for peak performance of articles. In this regard, many prior art composites utilize durable materials, but compromise breathability to achieve durability. Additionally, there are many prior art composites which have a high degree of breathability, but are lacking in the necessary durability for its applications.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for porous composites that are inexpensive, widely available, easy to use and attach and has outstanding characteristics of both structural integrity and breathability.